The spasmolytic effects of anticholinergic agents acting on muscarinic receptors have been used for the treatment of patients suffering from urgency, frequency, urinary leakage, urge incontinence, and dysuria, among other maladies. It is believed these agents exert a nonspecific direct relaxant effect on smooth muscle. As a consequence, administration of these muscarinic receptor antagonists results in decrease spasm of the gastrointestinal tract, biliary tract, ureter, and uterus.
The broad range of pharmacological activity of anticholinergic agents, however, often results in deleterious effects. For example, administration of oxybutynin—which is indicated for bladder instability—is associated with dizziness and somnolence. In addition, use of anticholinergic agents by patients is often associated with dry mouth.
It may be that one or more side effects (such as dizziness and somnolence) associated with the administration of anticholinergic agents is the result of the anticholinergic agent reaching the central nervous system. Thus, it would advantageous to have an anticholinergic agent that maintained its peripheral effects yet was able to avoid reaching the central nervous system.
The present invention seeks to address this and other needs in the art.